The Normal Life of Sarah Auvic
The Normal Life of Sarah Auvic is a Fantendo - Drive mini-series that was announced at Toroko's Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015. Due to the fact Exotoro is banned from Fantendo, he will be writing it here. The series follows Sarah Auvic (aka Leah Needlenam) in a world where she was never kidnapped and lived a decent life. As she begins to realize something is off, she begins to break the line between her two identities. Cast *'Sarah Auvic/Leah Needlenam' - The main character of the series. She gets the feeling is something off, but she's not sure what. Thoughts creep in the back her mind as well, telling her stuff that seems totally true yet is entirely false... *'Rachel' - Sarah's co-worker at the gas station. *'Ralph' - The manager of the gas station. He is a young boy. *'Mrs. and Mr. Auvic' - Sarah's parents. They don't really like that Sarah's in a dead-end job and still living with them, but they still love her. *'R PHD' - A mysterious psychologist who asks to see Sarah to find out what her deal is. *'Reese' - A former friend of Sarah's. Issues Issue 1: Retrograde :Young Boy: You're new around here, so I'll go easy on you. :Sarah Auvic: Right, sorry about that. The gas station floor is covered in broken wine bottles. The young boy hands Sarah a broom and a dustpan. :Young Boy: Just clean it up, alright? Don't do it again. :Sarah Auvic: You got it, Ralph. '-----ᕓᕓᐻᕓᕓᐺᐻᐺᕓᐻᐻᐻᐺᐺᐻᐻᕓᐻᐺ-----' :Rachel: Eh, don't worry about Ralph, he's not that hard to deal with if you're not clumsy. :Sarah: Yeah I guess... I don't know... I feel like I've never used my right pinkie correctly, if that makes sense. :Rachel: Guess you better learn quick. :Sarah: I can't even bend it, look at that. :Rachel: Here let me... huh. Rachel attempts to bend Sarah's right pinkie but can't seem to do so. :Sarah: Weird, right? :Rachel: You got like... a bone of steel in there or something? So weird... :Sarah: Why are we even up this late? Does anyone ever come this late at night? :Rachel: Eh, not usually, but usually the more interesting customers come at this time of night. :Sarah: Crooks? :Rachel: Usually, but sometimes you'll get a dude with a raccoon for a leg or a water bottle lodged in his eye. :Sarah: What happened to the dude with the water bottle lodged in his eye? :Rachel: He doesn't have that eye any more. :Sarah: Oh hey, looks like we got a customer. Heh heh, he's a small fellow. :Rachel: Yeah, wow, he really is short. :Sarah: Watch your head! :Small Man: It's sky high! Sarah laughs as Rachel rolls her eyes. '-----ᕓᕓᐻᕓᕓᐺᐻᐺᕓᐻᐻᐻᐺᐺᐻᐻᕓᐻᐺ-----' Rachel pours a bottle of water on Sarah's sleeping head. :Sarah: Jeez, what was that for?! :Rachel: You were asleep and Ralph's coming in his truck right about now. :Sarah: Oh. Ralph enters into the gas station. :Ralph: How was last night? :Rachel: It went fine. :Ralph: New girl didn't sleep on the job did she? :Sarah: No, she did not. :Ralph: That's what I like to hear. Ralph exits the way he came. :Rachel: So, what are you doing today? :Sarah: I've got to go with my parents on some dinner thing? I got to wear a fancy dress and all that bullshit. :Rachel: Eh, I'm not really doing anything interesting like that. Just pulling out some of the stupid dirt in our backyard and making way for a bird bath. :Sarah: Why would you want one of those? :Rachel: I dunno, my parents want it. See you later today I guess? :Sarah: Right. '-----ᕓᕓᐻᕓᕓᐺᐻᐺᕓᐻᐻᐻᐺᐺᐻᐻᕓᐻᐺ-----' Sarah stands at the mirror, looking at her self. That reflection doesn't seem to be the ones in her pictures. A woman with sagging eyes and frayed purple hair stares back at her. :Mrs. Auvic: Come on Sarah, we have to go. :Sarah: I'm coming, god. Sarah takes one last look at the mirror and heads downstairs, ending the issue. Issue 2: And the Future Never Comes Sarah sits at a dinner table as the guest of honor arrives, R PHD, a physiologist, to the room to great applause. :R PHD: I want to point out first that I am very honored to be here this evening. :Sarah: Who is this guy? :Mr. Auvic: It's R PHD, he's one of the greatest physiologists in the world. His full name is quite a mystery, but you know how some of the world's greatest geniuses are... :Sarah: No, I don't. :Mr. Auvic: Well maybe if you weren't stuck working at a gas station you would know. :Sarah: Dad, not here. Come on. :R PHD: And the future never comes. What comes is always... here now. :Sarah: Are you talking to us? :R PHD: I can tell you're one to keep putting the future far away from you. And yet you worry so much about it... :Sarah: How the hell can you even tell? :R PHD: What comes is always here now. I suppose it would not be too much to ask to schedule an appointment? :Sarah: There's nothing wrong with me! :R PHD: Couldn't hurt, now could it? :Mr. Auvic: Well, he's right. :Sarah: Dad, he just wants your money. Come on. :R PHD: It's fine, I suppose. It was a bit out of my jurisdiction, maybe. Mrs. and Mr. Auvic whisper into each others ears. :Mr. Auvic: One session. :Sarah: Dad! :Mr. Auvic: You have been acting rather strange lately. It's not going to kill you. :Sarah: UGH! '----ᕠᘉᕲ ᖶᕼᘍ ᖴᑗᖶᑘᖆᗴ ᘉᙦᐺᙓᖇ ᑤᘎᗰᓬᔕ----' :Sarah: Do I really have to dance? :Mrs. Auvic: Yes. Come on, boys. :Sarah: That's not really that inciting. :Mrs. Auvic: Why are you always backtalking me? Come on, dance with that boy over there. The one with blond hair? :Sarah: Reese? :Mrs. Auvic: Oh yeah, Reese. Didn't you play with him as a kid? :Sarah: Used to. :Mrs. Auvic: Come on, go already. :Sarah: Fine, mom! '----ᕠᘉᕲ ᖶᕼᘍ ᖴᑗᖶᑘᖆᗴ ᘉᙦᐺᙓᖇ ᑤᘎᗰᓬᔕ----' Sarah forces her hands into Reese and starts slow dancing in a sarcastic manner. :Reese: ...ok. :Sarah: Sorry, my mom forced me into this. :Reese: No it's- :Sarah: You're not slick, dude. :Reese: ...right. '----ᕠᘉᕲ ᖶᕼᘍ ᖴᑗᖶᑘᖆᗴ ᘉᙦᐺᙓᖇ ᑤᘎᗰᓬᔕ----' :Sarah: Ugh, glad that's over. :R PHD: Don't forget our appointment tommorow, alright? :Sarah: Oh yeah... that. :R PHD: Alright, see ya. The issue ends as Sarah looks in her pocket to find a note crumbled up. Unfolding it, Sarah sees that it says "Clair de Lune". She folds it back up, walking out of the house into the car and looks at the moon. It's been a full moon for two days now. Issue 3: The Trouble R PHD digs deep into Sarah's life. Issue 4: No Worries Sarah remembers a song but not the singer. Issue 5: Clair De Lune Sarah goes full Leah. Issue 6: What is I? Final issue. Category:Fantendo - Drive Category:Comics Category:Fantendo Stuff